


Hungry

by logictron, Sydbond



Series: Needy, Hungry, Greedy [2]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jalton, McJaz, NSFW, Smut, giving in, notsoquietJaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Following her night with McG, Jaz confesses to Adam, hoping he'll finally give in.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first one was such a success... here's the second part!  
> WARNING: NSFW (can't say I haven't told you now :P)

Jaz waited until everyone was gone to bed before slipping out of hers and heading to the common room. Adam was there, still filing paperwork. McGs words resonated in her mind. _You have to be the one to tell him. ___

____

__

"Ninja, your skills are rusty," Adam said without looking up. The last thing he wanted to do right now was deal with Jaz. He could still hear her muffled cries, and she'd done a decent job of covering up most of the bruises but he still knew they were there.

"I guess they are," she said, walking up to him. She sat on the table next to a pile of paper, swinging her legs in the air. "What’you doing?"

"Debriefs." Adam gestured to the pile of paperwork in front of him. "I could do without all the bureaucracy but it's what they pay me for." He scrubbed a hand over his face, giving in and stretching his arms over his head to study Jaz. "What's up?"

"Just checking up on you," she said, suddenly wondering how to approach the subject. It seemed so easy, the way Joe talked about her confessing. Standing there in front of Adam with her heart beating wildly, she found it was anything but easy.

"Checking up on me," Adam echoed, arching his brow. "I'm going okay, thanks. What about you?" He tried to sound neutral but didn't quite manage, an edge creeping into his tone.

"There’s something you’re mad about," Jaz scrutinized his face. Then again he’d been in a foul mood all day. "What’s the matter?"

"Nothing." Adam shrugged. "Just tired. Not mad. Nothing to be mad about."

But his face didn’t say the same. So Jaz slid closer to him on the table, resting her foot against his thigh. "I know you Top, why you sulking?"

Adam withdrew from her abruptly, defensive. "Maybe I'd be a little happier if you and McG weren't blatantly disregarding policy," he muttered.

Fuck. She knew they hadn’t exactly been quiet, but she’d been sure no one had heard them. Top usually slept through everything. She grew noticeably red but raised her chin defiantly "What? "

"Come on, Jaz." Adam got up, agitated both at the fact that she was lying to him and at how it made him feel, knowing she'd slept with McG.

"Look I- I’m sorry Top, it’s just that... I had a lot of pent up energy and -" she stopped, reminding herself of what McG had said "I needed a release after our mission, after the way you and I..."

Top's eyes widened a fraction at that. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. That was...God, that was the last damn thing on my mind. You know that, right? I'll pair you up with one of the other guys next time."

"No! " her protest came out strong and Top raised his eyes to her, half surprised. "I didn’t mind it, kind of liked it actually,"

Adam cleared his throat, shifting on his feet at that. He wanted to say he did, too, but that was crossing a line and he'd never do that, especially now. "Regardless, it was inappropriate. You're my subordinate and I should never have asked you to play house. I coulda easily paired you with McG or Amir and I should've."

"But I don’t want to," she said. Jaz’s eyes were fixed on Adam, carefully evaluating his response. But McG said she had to be brazen. Brazen it would be. "I thought about it a lot before it happened,"

"Jaz..." Adam sighed, sinking onto the arm of the recliner, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I think it's normal for the wires to get a little crossed. We all feel it. I get it. Doesn't have to be a thing. You don't even have to explain McGuire. Just...try to keep it down next time so I can at least pretend I didn't know it was happening."

"You don’t get it do you? I never would have gone to McGuire if I thought I could have gone to you," Jaz said, eyes not meeting his. She was crossing the line and there was no way she could get back now.

Adam stared at her for several long seconds before replying. "It's better you went to him," he said finally. "We can't...I can't. And I think of you better than that, Jaz. I'm not just gonna sleep with you and jeopardize both our careers."

"I don’t only think of you as some possible lay, " whispered Jaz. Adam’s throat bobbed up and down. "You gotta know I want more by now, "

"I can't do more," Adam said quietly, his shoulder sagging a little in defeat. "I promised myself a long time ago that I had one job, and it was this one. Serve my country. And I think I do a pretty decent job. But a guy like me? Has no business being in any kinda relationship."

Her heart sank at that. "Bullshit," she called, earning herself a stern look. "You’re the best man I’ve ever met." She pushed his chair with her foot, moving closer to him.

"The best CO, maybe," Adam allowed, folding his arms over his chest in a protective gesture. "But you don't know...as a person? You want nothing to do with me."

"Oh come on," Jaz rolled her eyes. He didn’t think the problem was him being her CO, he thought the problem was him. Jaz quickly realized the root was deeper than she expected. "Adam," she whispered and he raised his eyes to hers in surprise. She usually called him Top, mostly because his name felt too personal. She kept that for her fantasies. 

Falling down to her knees so she could be closer to him, she reached out for his beard. "You are a good CO, but you’re a great man. The best one there is. And I’ve seen the good and the bad with you and I can tell you that I’d choose you in a heartbeat, no matter what,"

Adam let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly before refocusing on her. "You sure about that?" She was smart and strong and determined, not to mention stubborn. He knew if she'd truly set her mind on this version of him, there was no changing her mind.

"I haven’t changed my mind for the past three years," she said, determined. "I want you-" Jaz started before stopping herself. She didn’t just want Top. She wanted something bigger than just sex. "I need you. Somewhere you became as vital as air,"

"You know this is a huge risk," Adam murmured, letting his hands smooth up her forearms. "Doing this...everything's gonna change."

"I really can’t see myself going further if we don’t at least try. Not when I know you feel the same way,"

Adam studied her a moment longer before caving, leaning in to kiss her, soft but unyielding. Their kiss undercover had been all for show. Of course he'd played it over and over in his mind a million times but it hadn't been them. This, though, was purely him kissing Jaz. And the thought made him dizzy.

She moaned inside of his mouth, grabbing both sides of his face, fingers softly playing with his beard. Jaz couldn’t believe Adam Dalton was kissing her in the middle of their kitchen. This had to be a dream, things didn’t get to end so well, not in her world.

Hearing Jaz made everything so much more real and Adam reached for her, guiding her off her knees and onto his lap. He knew they couldn't keep this up but for right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

She straddled him, not resisting the urge to roll her hips into his. Adam was -as McG had put it- literally devouring her and all she could so was purr as his tongue battled hers

"Jaz," Adam all but snarled against her mouth as she moved. He sucked at her bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth as his hand pressed into the small of her back, bringing her closer.

"Yeah?" her fingers clutched his hair, than his shoulders before slipping under his arm, bringing her closer to him. This was what she had been waiting for; the feel of him, underneath her, handling her.

"We can't do this here," he whispered, his mouth trailing along her jaw and down her neck, lingering over the bruises McG had left behind.

"You’re right," said Jaz in between kisses. he pushed her up and she pushed him into her room because it was the last one in the hallway, where the sound carried less.

"I'm only asking one more time," Adam murmured, pulling back enough that he could look at her. "But are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I told you. You’re the one I want," she rolled her eyes before pulling him inside and closing the door. There. She’d finally done it. Adam Dalton was in her bedroom, about to fuck her.

"Okay," Adam whispered, reaching for her again, pressing her up against the wall and claiming her mouth, more sure than before.

Jaz rubbed her hips against his erection, finding him already hard and thick. She moaned as she realized McG hadn’t been exaggerating the size of Adam’s cock.

Adam lifted her easily, pressing her tighter to the wall, his hands sliding almost hesitantly over her ass. He groaned at the feel of her moving against him, suddenly aware of how quiet they'd have to be, of how much he'd overheard of her with McG.

She grinned her hips against his as her lips closed on Adam’s earlobe. She sucked at it until his shaky hands found their way under her shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've thought about doing this," Adam whispered, his voice raspy and low as his hands slid over her hips and higher, fanning out over her ribs.

"Then I’d better make it worth your while," she said with a devilish grin before pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her bare breasted in front of Adam’s hungry gaze. She loved the way he stared at her, as if she was some sort of half-wonder, half-dessert he couldn’t wait to eat.

Adam swallowed thickly, drinking in the sight of her, half naked and wanting. He lifted her off the wall and set her on the bed instead, crawling over her. He tugged his shirt over his head before bending to kiss down her neck as his hands smoothed up her sides, thumbs dragging over the outside curves of her breasts. "You're so damn soft," he whispered against her skin.

She watched as Adam’s hands brushed over the bruises Joe had left, unable to tear her gaze away. Jaz had a feeling she’d be doing a lot of staring in the next hours. Adam raised his head from her neck, taking her in.

"He did a number on you," Adam murmured, rubbing along the obvious beard burn along the underside of her breast. When she shuddered, he smirked, circling her nipple instead.

Jaz arched her back, pushing her breast into Adam's mouth. Yet, his comment still lingered in the back of her mind and she felt the rising need to explain herself. ''He kept telling me how you'd make me come,''

Adam's cock twitched at that. "You were talking about me?" 

It'd been a long time since Delta, since he and McG had cruised girls together. But thinking about him with Jaz, now that his jealousy had faded, had a definite appeal.

''He knew I was wired up because of you,'' muttered Jaz. ''I kept calling your name while he made me come. He made me close my eyes, make me think it was you fucking me,'' She saw with a certain satisfaction Adam didn't seem as mad about her and McG as before. He even seemed a little... aroused.

Adam let out a soft groan, finally closing his fingers around her nipple, toying with it, watching her. "And you liked that?"

''Yeah,'' she answered breathlessly as he pinched her nipple harder. ''But not as much as now,'' She slid her hands under the elastic bands of his pajamas, staying still as Adam's breath hitched.

"What did he say?" Adam asked, his voice unsteady as he took in the heat of her palms on his skin. "About how I'd fuck you?" He kept his eyes on her as he lowered his mouth to her breast, brushing his lips over her.

''He said you'd hold me down and kiss me everywhere before you figured out how you wanted to fuck me,'' Jaz whispered, feeling desire grow down in her belly. ''Said you wouldn't be gentle, that you'd take me hard,''

Adam lifted his head again, staring at Jaz with barely contained hunger. "Is that what you want, Jaz? My mouth all over you?"

She gave him a nod, pupils already blissed out with need. ''I want your mouth, your fingers, your cock,'' she said, letting Adam grab her wrists to pin her down to the mattress. ''I want all of you,''

Adam finally gave in to his need, knowing Jaz didn't want him to hold back. He held her down as his mouth returned to her chest, more teeth this time, covering the marks left behind by Joe with new ones of his own. Anytime she moaned or whimpered or moved against him, he lingered, paying extra attention, drawing out her pleasure. He wanted her desperate, and he fully intended on getting her there.

''You're gonna kill me,'' she moaned, tugging at his hair. Adam lifted his head up, giving her a boyish grin that only sent her spiraling higher. He returned to her breasts, moving lower as he traced paths of fire everywhere with his tongue and teeth.

"Hope not," Adam chuckled. "Too many things I want to do to you." He paused at her hip, laving the slight dip there with his tongue.

''God,'' Jaz shivered at the sensation before pushing her hands further down his pajama pants. She smirked as she noticed his obvious tethering control. Two could play this game.  
Adam growled, pinning her hands again as his tongue dragged along the waistband of her pants.

''Adam,'' she whined. ''Let me touch you,'' She sounded as needy as she was. All she'd ever wanted was to get Adam naked in her bed, to run her hand over his body, to have her mouth wrapped around his cock. And there she was, pinned under him, not allowed to reach for what she wanted.

Adam relented, despite how much he loved her at his disposal, under his control. He sat up to tug her pants and panties off before removing the rest of his own clothes, figuring they were merely a nuisance by now. "Better?" He asked, grinning at the almost feral look in her eye.

Jaz got on her knees, crawling up to him. His cock was hard and heavy, resting on his belly, and all she wanted was to lick that bead of pre-cum in the tip of it. ''Mmh,'' she said as her head dropped down. She grabbed him by the hilt, angling his cock so she could wrap her lips around his head. Jaz moaned as she did so, thoroughly licking off every single trace of pre-cum away.

Adam barely managed to quiet his broken growl, clenching his jaw and hissing through his teeth as he slid his fingers into her hair. It took every bit of his self control not to fuck into the perfect wet heat of her mouth.

She worked the head of his cock slowly, taking her time as Adam pushed and pulled on her hair, obviously trying to control himself. It made her feel powerful, knowing she was making him feel these things. His hips shot up, unable to stay on the mattress, and she took pity of him, finally dragging her tongue down the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Fuck, Jaz," Adam gritted out. "You keep that up and this'll be over." It'd been far too long since he'd been with anyone and years of fantasizing about this didn't help with his self restraint.

''You want me to keep on?'' she asked, slightly raising her head. ''I'm sure you'd still be good for a couple more rounds,'' Jaz joked, but she internally hoped he would be ready for her big appetite. She was still tightly woven from the mission and McG's teasing the night before and she knew one time wouldn't be enough.

"There are so many ways I can make you come," Adam murmured, cupping her cheek and dragging his thumb over her lips. "So if you want to finish me with your mouth, I'll do the other things first." He still needed to touch her, to taste her.

Jaz considered his words for a moment before getting back up, her mouth leaving his dick with a popping sound. ''I want you inside of me,'' she said before remembering what McG had said about taking her bare, how delicious it'd been to feel him filling her up. ''I want to feel you coming inside of me,''

"Fuck, Jaz," Adam whispered hoarsely, pulling her in for a kiss, chasing the taste of himself on her tongue. He slid a hand between them, dragging his fingers over her roughly.

She let out a breath as he touched her, fingers inching closer to her wet core. Her head fell back as he moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and biting at the skin there. Between him and Joe, she would be a walking hickey by the next day.

"Were you this wet for him?" Adam whispered. "Were you this wet for me? After the mission?" He ran one finger over her, starting at her clit and dipping lower. "You're soaked. God, Jaz."

''Told you I've been waiting a long time for this,'' chuckled Jaz as Adam teased the tip of his finger against her entrance. ''I was a mess last night-- just thinking about your hands on me,''

Adam brought his hand to his mouth, licking the taste of her from his skin with an appreciative moan. "I'm sure McG took good care of you."

''He kept telling me how you'd touch me, how you'd fuck me, how you'd watch the two of us fucking,'' She wanted to tell him how she'd like for the two of them to share her one time, but it was still a miracle she'd manage to get him into bed. Jaz wasn't about to test her luck.

"Would you want that?" Adam asked, sliding his hand between her legs again, teasing against her entrance, just barely dipping inside. "Me watching you with him?"

The thought was more appealing than it should have been. 'Yeah,'' groaned Jaz as Adam continued to tease her. ''But now I want you to make me come,''

"I want you to come on my fingers before I fuck you," Adam murmured, sinking two fingers into her without any further warning.

''God,'' she moaned loudly. Adam smirked before curling his fingers inside of her ''Yeah, right there,''

Adam hooked his fingers, rubbing inside her, right where it made her flutter around him. "Quiet," he whispered, smirking. "Someone'll hear you."

''You didn’t seem to mind,'' she couldn’t resist teasing him. Adam quirked an eyebrow at her before pulling harder at her inside wall, making her gasp.

"Maybe not," he agreed, pressing the heel of his palm to her clit, his fingers still working inside her.

''Fuck, Adam,'' Jaz barely muffled her voice as she writhed against his hand.

"I'd keep you like this for hours if I didn't need to be inside you so damn bad," Adam muttered, nipping at her neck, pressing his other hand to the small of her back to steady her as he twisted the hand between her legs, nudging his thumb against her swollen clit.

She was about to break, jerking her hips into his hand as she tried her best to get herself off. Adam watched her struggle for a few seconds before he took away his thumb, replacing it with his lips. He sucked at her clit hard as his fingers dug deeper into her. Jaz gripped the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white. She was seconds away from coming and all she wanted to do was scream Adam's name, but they had to be silent. Adam twisted his fingers once more, cutting her breath and she gasped, trying to get some air inside of her. '' Fuck, Adam. Just- fuck,'' she panted, chest heaving.

"Jesus, Jaz," Adam groaned, watching her in awe. For all the times he'd imagined making her come, the reality of having her under him like this was almost too much. He lapped at her, already addicted to the taste, not willing to let up until she made him.

''God,'' She groaned, burying her fingers in his hair, pulling at him. He kept sucking at her, making her writhe against him. ''Give me a break, one second,''

Adam chuckled, pulling away, flexing his fingers one more time before withdrawing. "Sorry, kinda got carried away."

''No problem,'' Jaz smirked as he crawled back to her. She pulled at him, claiming his mouth, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. For so long she’d thought about this, dreamt about this. It almost felt surreal and she closed her hand over his cock, as if to make sure it was real.

Adam hissed into her mouth, not expecting her touch, though he should've. He bucked into her hand, his control slipping momentarily. "Fuck," he whispered, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

''You like that?'' asked Jaz against his lips. She kept on caressing his cock, soft fingers lightly trailing over the length of him. ''How about you put it inside me?''

"Jaz, baby," Adam rasped, gripping her hips and pinning her to the bed as he shifted more fully over her. "That what you want? You want me to fuck you?"

The way he said her name sent her in a frenzy of sensations. Jaz rolled her hips over his, moaning at the friction as she bobbed her head up and down. ''Yeah, I need you inside me. I want to feel you coming inside of me,''

Adam clenched his jaw, closing his eyes briefly, the combination of her words and the way she was moving making his head spin. "You sure about that?" he whispered, guiding himself against her. "Did you let him fuck you bare? Come inside you?"

Jaz knew she should feel embarrassed, literally having unprotected sex with half of her teammates in two consecutive days, but she couldn’t get herself to give a damn. ''Yeah, thinking it was you, fucking me bare, that it was your cum spilling into me- gosh Adam it almost made me come a second time,''

Adam bottomed out inside of her, barely breathing as he felt her spasming lightly, stretching to accommodate him. "Fuck." He rocked against her, not trusting himself to thrust just yet. "So damn tight."

Her mind turned blank, the only coherent thought passing through being that she needed for Adam to move. She felt like she was about to explode from the anticipation building in her belly, hovering between pain and pleasure. ''Move,'' she growled, even though it turned out more of a plea.

Steeling himself, Adam moved, withdrawing almost completely before sinking back into her, setting a slow, deep rhythm. He focused on her, on how she looked and felt and sounded, to stop himself from losing his mind.

''Adam,'' she moaned and it still felt surreal to her that this wasn’t all in her mind. She’d spent hours thrashing around in her bed, making herself come with his name on her lips, but the reality was infinitely better. Jaz wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass.

Adam sank into her again, his lips trailing her jaw and down the side of her neck, his teeth seeking the marks Joe had left behind. He palmed her breast, lightly pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

''Oh yeah, just like that,'' Jaz moaned, arching both her back and her neck into him. Adam sucked greedily, making the bruises explode. It felt like he was trying to replace every single mark Joe had made with one of his, bigger and brighter.

"Good girl," Adam whispered. "You feel so damn good." He teased her other breast, his tongue dragging over her pulse. "I thought about you so many times." Adam could hardly remember the last time he'd come without thinking about her.

''Really?'' she let his waist go, anchoring her feet to the mattress, pushing her hips up to gain more leverage. ''What was I doing in your mind,''

Adam slid one hand down her thigh, curling underneath to push upward, opening her further. "Sometimes this, sometimes letting me tease you apart with my tongue, sometimes begging me to fuck your mouth..." 

He'd spent a long time imagining having her willingly at his disposal.

Jaz opened her knees wider, letting Adam sink deeper. The thought of Adam coming in her mouth, having her beg for him had her thinking all sorts of things. Images flooded her mind and she had to try real hard to go back to reality. ''You’d like that, right? Me begging for you?''

"Jesus, yes," Adam said hoarsely, nipping at her ear, leveraging himself to free his other hand, bringing it between them to stroke her clit, steady and firm, but impossibly slow.

''Adam,'' she breathed out as he went for her clit. Jaz knew what he was doing, going slow to make her beg for him, for her release. Surprisingly, the thought appealed to her, getting her more and more aroused. ''God, just- please- go rougher,''

Adam licked his lips, pulling in a steadying breath, reigning in his arousal as much as he could. "You like it rough, baby? You like when it hurts?" The fact didn't particularly surprise him. He pinched her clit experimentally, not quite painful but getting there.

He’d had to know she liked her men rough. After all he’d admitted to hearing her and McG the night before, where things had been anything but soft and sweet. ''Yeah, biting, sucking, pushing, everything until it hurts,''

Adam's eyes darkened at that. "You're fucking incredible, you know that?"

He nipped down her throat, bucking into her harder, letting himself get a little lost.

Adam’s pupils were blissed out with need and his hips slammed into hers in punishing trusts. She gasped at the feel of him, painful at first, but slowly turning into more pleasure than she thought her body could withstand.

"Touch yourself for me," Adam muttered. He needed his hands to brace to keep up the pace. "I want to watch you make yourself come on my cock."

Jaz pinched her clit hard, letting her head fall back as flashes of pain mixed with the pleasure of Adam’s cock slamming into her. ''You know I think about you all the time when I make myself come?''

"What do you think about?" He whispered against her skin, sucking particularly hard at the hollow over her collarbone, working the patch with his teeth.

''You eating me inside out, taking me against the wall, from behind, with a finger in my ass,''

Adam shuddered, stilling mid thrust. "God, Jaz...would you let me put my mouth there? Fuck you there?" He wanted every last inch of her to be his.

Her eyes half-lidded at that. Having Adam teasing her there while his fingers fucked her into oblivion? That she could do. ''Yeah,'' she shuddered, feeling the pressure mounting quickly. ''We can do that next,''

"Jaz," Adam groaned, moving inside her again with renewed vigor. "I need you to come." He sucked at her pulse, his hand moving to cover hers, pressing their joined fingers down roughly over her clit.

The added friction pushed her over the edge and she abandoned herself completely to him, letting Adam take full control. He kept pushing into her as she orgasmed, milking out her pleasure.

Adam held out as long as he could, but feeling Jaz pulsing around him, her body hungry for him, meant he only lasted a minute before breaking, spilling into her with a low, shuddering growl.

This time Jaz actually came again, feeling Adam’s cum filling her. She gasped as she broke once more, her walls wrapping itself tighter around his cock. ''Fuck Adam,'' Jaz said, louder than she intended to.

"Shh, baby," Adam coaxed, kissing her to quiet her, dipping his tongue past her lips as his movements slowed.

''God,'' she said, heart beating furiously in her chest. She dropped her head back on the pillow, laying there for a moment, trying to find her breath. ''What have you done to me?''

Adam laughed, kissing along her cheek and down her neck, softer now. "Don't think that's me. You're the sex kitten."

She raised one eyebrow at him, turning her head so their noses touched. ''Sex kitten?''

Adam mirrored her expression. "Do you disagree?" he asked, amused.

''No, just find the words amusing, coming out of your mouth,'' she rolled over so she was half splayed on top of him, toying with his beard.

Adam slid his arm around her, holding her close. "I promise not to tell anyone. Though I think McG already knows." There was a strange mix of jealousy and arousal, still, knowing that.

Jaz stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering if this was the right time to ask. Maybe, just maybe, Adam would like to share. She didn’t plan on making this a recurring thing, but the idea of Joe and Adam in a bed with her definitely had some appeal. ''Yeah, he said I could probably take you both,''

Adam's brow raised as he regarded her. "And he lived to tell about it," he observed. "Which means you liked the idea." Sharing with McG wasn't a new concept, and it had always gone well, but Jaz was... _Jaz _. "Is that something you want?"__

____

____

She kept her cool, scoping out his reaction. Slowly, she nod her head, still gagging him. ''I wouldn’t be against it. Just one time,''

"I trust you," Adam promised. "Even if it’s more than a one time thing." The only people he trusted as much as Jaz and McG were Preach and Patricia. These were the people he'd give his life for. This was minor by comparison.

Jaz’s fingers trailed down his chest, barely touching the surface. ''You have no idea how much I want you, how much I need you. Sometimes it scares me how badly I care about you,''

Adam studied her, slipping his fingers into her hair, lightly massaging the base of her skull. "I'm still pretty convinced this is a dream," he admitted. "I don't deserve someone like you."

Jaz pushes herself on her elbows, leaning in to kiss Adam. ''I’m not going anywhere,'' she whispered. ''Not when I finally have you,''

"Gonna take a little while to sink in," Adam murmured. "Because this...you? God, I don't know, Jaz. I spent the last, what? 20 years of my life convinced I had all I needed here. And then there was you and all of that went up in smoke."

There were no words powerful enough to explain how she was feeling at the moment, so she focused them into a blistering hot kiss. It wasn’t long before Adam responded, putting his hands on both sides of her face as hers traveled down, dangerously close to his cock. Her hips rolled over, her already wet core rubbing against his thigh.

"See?" He asked, laughing softly. "Sex kitten. Gonna kill me." His hand slid down over her ass, tugging her closer.

A sly look made its way to her face as he gripped her bottom. ''You gonna do that thing where you fuck my ass with your tongue?!'' she asked. ''Since I’m a sex kitten and all,''

"That what you want?" Adam asked, smacking her ass playfully. "I want every last inch of you. I want to know every single way to make you come, every way to make you wet, every way to make you melt." He dipped his fingers between her legs from behind, his breath stalling at the way it felt, knowing his come was still leaking out of her.

"See? Like this," Adam murmured. "I love seeing you like this, desperate and dripping and aching for me." He scissored his fingers inside her, taking his time to stretch her.

She bucked her hips under his touch, arching herself into the mattress as Adam played with her, not enough to really extract a gasp from her, but enough for a steady building pleasure.

Adam shifted over her, sinking his fingers deeper, curling them and stroking the pads of his fingers along her front wall. He kissed across her shoulders, nipping and sucking at her skin.

''God,'' she moaned, sinking her nails into his skin. Her walls clenched on his fingers, fluttering in the tell tale early signs of an impending orgasm. ''Don’t stop Adam,''

"Roll over," Adam whispered, withdrawing his fingers, brushing against her clit in the process. He had every intention of making her come as much as she could stand. "I want your ass."

Those words,whispered hotly in her ear, were enough to get her back to full-on turned-on. Jaz automatically rolled on her stomach, pushing her ass in the air, waiting for Adam to work his magic.

"Such a good girl," Adam whispered, slipping back between her legs from behind, pushing his fingers inside her again before moving his attention to her ass. He teased the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his middle finger, easing slowly inside. "Could you take my fingers like this while Joe fucked you?"

''Oh God, yes,'' she breathed out, both from his fingers and the image he’d just put in her head. His middle finger pushed up, rubbing the ones he had inside her cunt through her wall.

"Or maybe he'd use his mouth, fuck you with his tongue while I took your ass," Adam whispered, his cock swelling almost painfully at the thought. Adam added a third finger to her soaked pussy, his breath stalling at how tight she was like this. He leaned over, kissing and licking down the curve of her spine.

Jaz decided at that moment that this Adam and Joe thing was definitely happening. Both of them looked way too happy, describing the ways they could undo her, and it looked insanely hot. ''Yeah, or he could come inside of me and then have you making me come again with your tongue, tasting the both of us,''

Adam groaned against the base of her spine, thrusting inside her at the thought. "You want me to lick you clean after he fucks you, Jazzy? Would you beg for it?" He twists the finger in her ass, pumping slowly.

''I’d beg for you any day,'' she croaked as his fingers picked up the pace, sending her in a frenzy of sensations. ''For you, I’d do anything,''

Adam sank his teeth into the curve of her ass. "You're incredible," he murmured, teasing the tip of his tongue against where his finger sank into her ass.

Jaz bucked against his touch, nerves electrified by it. He kept kissing her, touching her, making her feel a million different things at the same time and she had some difficulty taking it all in. This was a Disney World of sex, too many colors, too many things happening at the same time. ''Adam,'' she moaned because it was the only coherent thought she could hold on to.

"I'm right here, I got you," he promised, working his tongue methodically against her ass, curling and flexing his fingers inside her, shifting to rub his thumb over her clit. The way she was shaking and whimpering under him was making him completely insane.

She lost it the moment he pinched her clit. The hot pain pushed her over the edge and she gasped loudly, too loud. ''Adam, fucking hell- Jesus- Adam.'' Words came out of her mouth, incoherent strings of curses as her overly sensitive body rode the powerful waves of her orgasm.

Adam worked her through her pleasure, no longer caring who heard them. The team would know about them anyway. They were all adults. "That's it, that's my girl." He finally slowed and stilled, kissing her hip.

She collapsed on top of him, utterly spent. It took her a long time to regain her breath and she stayed still, as he stroked her back, waiting for her heart to stop its wild beating.

Adam held her gladly, savoring just being close to her. "There we go," he murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. "Told you, sex kitten."

''You’re one to talk, I think you’re the male version of a sex kitten,'' she whispers with a small laugh.

Adam laughed, too. "Maybe so. But I haven't wanted any of this stuff for a really, really long time. It's all you." He wanted nothing more than to devour her, this beautiful, strong, perfect woman in his arms--to spend the rest of his life waking up like this.

''Glad to know I could be of help,'' she smiled as she kissed him. Her heart soared, thinking that she finally had him to herself.

"I don't...it's not just the physical stuff," Adam said, pressing his forehead to hers, slipping his fingers into her hair to keep her close. "This was...incredible, but I meant what I said: I want all of you."

She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Jaz looked at him through her lashes, chin propped on his chest. ''You know I love you, right? Because everyone seems to know so-''

"Might have something to do with the fact that you can't keep quiet to save your life," Adam teased with an affectionate smile. "For the record? I love you, too." The words had never been easy for him. Even to his own sisters, sometimes they still stuck somewhere in his chest. But right now, they're easy.

She snuggled further into him, taking in the words, letting them sink and grow into her heart. ''I never thought I’d love someone the way I love you,''

"Yeah?" Adam couldn't help but be a little unsure. He was so used to keeping his distance and making excuses not to let anyone in, romantically. "I, uh, me too."

Jaz stared at him, a little taken aback. She’d just spurted out her innermost thoughts, completely at ease and unfearful because he’d made her feel safe, but yet there he was, recoiling from her. She raised her eyes to his, trying to give him an out even though it killed her. « You don’t have to pretend if you don’t, » her voice felt tiny, even to her ears.

Back pedaling, realizing his gaff, Adam reached for her. "Hey, no, that's not what I meant. You have to understand...I come with a lot of baggage, yeah? I'm working on it but this is...a huge step."

This time it was her turn to be hesitant. Jaz eased her grip on him, clinging more to doubt than to Adam. She knew she was being ridiculous, that he’d just told her he loved her and that pretty much confirmed what McG had been telling her for years, but it didn’t change the fact that every single thing she’s considered a fixture in her life had ended up disappointing her. Slowly she nodded at him, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile, but it felt awkward, as if she was lying to herself.

 

"You've had a rough go too," Adam said. "I know that. I'm not trying to make this harder on you. I want to be honest, Jaz. I've always been upfront with you and I don't want that to change, alright? We're both gonna have to do a little work."

''Yeah,'' she nodded into his shoulder, eyes lost somewhere in the space between them. ''I know.''

Adam was- well he’d been the only thing she’d wanted for the past three years. At some point she’d stopped even trying to get interested by other men, because they’d always been a pale copy of what she’d imagine Adam would have been. She knew she was being ridiculous, asking him to completely return her feelings the moment she pushed them on him, but she suddenly felt back on unsteady ground. ''I’ll wait for you,'' she finally got out because she knew that she would. If there is the slightest possibility he might end up with her, she’d do anything for it to happen.

 

"I'm here now," Adam whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm only saying I might get scared."

 

She savored the words again. The *I love you*, stronger this time. It felt an awful lot like a promise and she settled back against him, suddenly craving his touch. ''I love you too,'' she mumbled, face buried in his chest.

Adam held her closer, wrapping his arms securely around her. "I can't believe I get to fall asleep holding you," he whispered. "I've wanted that for so long." Though he felt a little like a kid at a sleepover because he was far too hyped to think about sleep. The adrenaline of finally telling her he loved her, of knowing she felt the same, would take a long while to fade.

''This can become a regular thing if you want,'' she replied as she stifled a yawn. ''I’m pretty sure everybody already knows about us after tonight,''

"You think?" Adam laughed, fixing the blanket over them. "I mean, you only share a wall with McG. He probably came as much as you did tonight."

'' I wouldn’t be surprised,'' Jaz rolled her eyes. ''Which reminds me, you two should have some sort of talk about this threesome thing because he’s under the impression CO Adam would be against it,''

"We'll talk," Adam promised. "That, I'm not doing here." There were a lot of lines he'd be willing to blur, but that was crossing too many to count. "We'll take a trip to Adana, get a hotel room."

She looked at him with renewed interest, not unlike Patton did when they told him about food, ears perking up. ''I could go with that,'' Jaz mumbled, feeling her neck burn scarlet red.

"Now you're blushing?" Adam teased gently, grinning. "You know you don't have to be shy...about anything. Whatever you want, I'd do anything in my power to make it happen."

''I’ll keep that in mind,'' she whispered as she settled into the crook of his shoulder, making herself comfortable in his arms.

"Sleep?" Adam suggested, more than content to hold her while she got some rest.

''Mmh,'' was all she could manage, the exhaustion of the past two days finally setting in. ''Goodnight,''

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Sharing. But it'll take a while because it's huge :)


End file.
